Murasaki Konekosama!
by KiriKatana
Summary: Coming across a strange woman from a different land in the arms of the Undertaker, Sebastian Michaelis finds himself strangely drawn to the cat woman. Ciel, seeing it as a chance to annoy his demonic butler, decides to take her in a little too quickly.
1. Of Coffins and Meetings

The scent of incense drifted around the young 12-year-old boy upon entering the little shop. The floorboards creaked in protest as he made his way further into the room. Coffins littered the tables, some open, some closed. Those who were open revealed nothing but plush interiors. A single cerulean eyes took in the room, which was filled with dim light from the candles scattered about the place, and sighed.

The young boys butler stood off to the side, confusion biting at his features. He sensed two auras, not one, and this detail brought him to the coffin at the center of the room. The head of the coffin was wedged open using a small square looking board. It was a very sheek black wood, obviously worth a lot of money. Movement brought his crimson eyes to a twitching black tail that hung out of the coffin. 'A kitten?' he mused in his thoughts. A deep purple bow was tied to the end of it, and a soft bell tinkled as the movements of the tail became much more pronounced.

Unable to stop himself, the dark demonic butler was instantly at the coffins side, stroking the soft fur of the tail. A soft purr sounded from inside of the box, as well as a certain person's chuckle. "Hehehe~, they found us, Dearest," the voice said.

Sebastian Michaelis let go of the cat's tail as the coffin opened, revealing the man Ciel Phantomhive was searching for. On top of the Undertaker was a raven haired woman. Her eyes were a deep purple and ivory skin shimmered under the dimly lit room.

The woman eased her way out, assisting the grey haired Undertaker. "It seems they have," her soft voice said in amusement.

The woman stood at a short 5' 4", wearing a silk dark purple kimono. Long silver hair ornaments adorned her hair, holding most of it up into a bun up-do. At the ends of the silver rods, were a sort of decoration. Some were crescent moons and some were of stars. On a few of the decorations, there was a long silver chain that hooked onto other decorations, or onto the earrings pierced onto her black triangular cat ears. Some tendrils of hair escaped the rods, however and hung down at the base of her neck. Fringed bangs hid most of her alluring eyes, but it didn't seem to effect her vision as she scrutinized the young Phantomhive Earl.

Purple eyes alight, the woman smiled gently, bowing. "I am Murasaki, it's a pleasure to meet you, Young Earl."

With the smile, Ciel was able to see the pearly sharp incisors that poked out of her mouth. Petal pink lips covered the fangs when Murasaki saw the frown covering the earl's face.

"Hehehe~, isn't she cute? She makes for a wonderful pet!" Undertaker claimed, petting the young woman's head. "This is the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian."

"A demon for a butler?" Murasaki asked, tilting her head to the side in curiousity. The act made Sebastian's hand twitch in want to fondle the ears that perked up slightly at the sounds of drunkards passing by the Undertaker's shop. "You have an interesting choice of friends, Young Earl." She paused a moment before walking over to the raven demon and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "But I can see your draw to him. He's irresistable. You must attract a lot of cats, do you not?" The last question was directed towards Sebastian and he was a little put-off by her comment and her actions.

A small smirk tugged at the demons lips as he nodded, "Many cats enjoy my presence, however none were as lovely as you." He felt her tail brush against his legs but Murasaki's face revealed no expression, save for amusement.

"Quite the charmer you have in your midst, Earl Phantomhive. I respect you greatly for being able to control him. Especially with all the power he harbours," Murasaki said, looking over at Ciel.

Ciel said nothing, just nodding at her pleasant remarks and brought his attention to Undertaker. "Undertaker, have you any information on the murders that occurred last week? Perhaps you still hold their bodies?"

Sebastian was barely able to hear what was said between the two others as they spoke of the case his young master was working on. His little "distraction" was in the form of a young looking woman, who had taken a fancy in brushing up against him. "Miss Murasaki, I don't know about the lands you come from, but here in London, it is inappropriate to rub up against the opposite sex so intimately."

"My land, as you so put it, Michaelis-sama, does not accept such behavior, of course. However, my kind completely disregards the behavioral patterns of other beings such as humans," Murasaki told him honestly, putting an emphasis on her notion by allowing her tail to linger on the small of his back before drifting slowly down his buttocks. "Whether or not you react positively or negatively is not of my concern."

Sebastian brought her closer by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his body, his other hand rubbing her delicate cat ears.

"I have no objections towards your advances, Michaelis-sama. But please do be aware that my ears are a bit sensitive, as well as my piercings," Murasaki told him, placing a clawed hand over his when he rubbed a tad too roughly.

"It seems that my Koneko has taken a liking to your butler, Young Earl. Would you like to take her home?" Undertaker asked.

Ciel frowned at Sebastian's behavior. He knew the demonic butler had an obsession with cats, but to go as far as taking a liking to the cat woman was absurd. Then again, the slightly troubled look on Sebastian's face signalled that it may be worth the while to take home a little stray cat to bother the disobediant raven. With an evil smile, a cerulean eye lighting up with glee as he watched Murasaki swipe at Sebastian's face for rubbing one of her piercings too hard, he knew that taking her home would be the greatest thing to happen to him since making the contract with Sebastian. 'Let's see the damned butler take on the unruly cat maid,' Ciel thought with a laugh.

The pair stopped their irritated glares for a moment to stare at the earl that burst with uncharacteristic laughter. "We'll take her."

Undertaker chuckled madly, "Very well then. She's all yours." He brought out a dark purple cloth and covered her with it, hiding her ears and tail with the long material. "Goodbye, my Koneko."

Murasaki smiled, hugging the man that helped her to London in the first place. "Arigatou, Undertaker-sama."

"Hehehe~, my doors will be open to you. Now be good for your new master~" Undertaker turned towards the demonic butler with a grin on his face. "And you will owe me twice as much laughter since you had not paid your fee for information, hehehe~"

The cat woman bowed in respect before following Ciel and Sebastian out of the shop she temporarily called home.

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so be nice please! I don't like flames, but if you must... Anywho, please review! And sorry for any OOCness or and future OOCness! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**


	2. Of the Manor and the Cotton Gown

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**

**Meg: Big thanksies for your encouragement! I will definitely try to post more often!**

**Asile3762: Thank you :)) I intend to make everything as in character as possible, but I definitely intend to embarrass Sebby because I think he needs to be made a fool out of more often! Even the suave and handsome demonic butler will make mistakes ;)**

**On with the story!:**

On the way to Ciel's manor, the earl explained to Murasaki of her new duties. They included from helping with meals, to dusting, to keeping the other servants manageable throughout the day. Her first day wouldn't start until three days and three nights time in order for her to familiarize herself with the manor and to obtain her new uniform, courtesy of the raven demon butler himself. She would have to share a room with one other maid by the name of Meirin and would have to hide her cat like features from the others, details Sebastian would have to pay attention to so he could fit her correctly for her new uniform.

Murasaki remained silent, nodding only when required to and kept herself from hissing when the earl had accidently stepped on her long tail.

Now nursing the wound, she gently wiped her tail clean from dirt and grime before hiding it under the mass of dark purple material. Murasaki took in the manor with appreciative eyes. It was surely magnificent and strange to her, having never really seen a Western building before and she contrasted her home and the manor quietly.

She smiled wryly at the differences before pushing the thoughts away quickly. _'Now is not the time to dwell on such things,'_ she thought as she exited the carraige after her new master. The damned butler showed her to her room, and left before she could say anything more. Her eyes glanced over at the two beds occupying the room. One was already spoken for, Murasaki seeing the lump of a human form underneath a blanket and the other was made up perfectly, unoccupied. The young cat woman went to the unoccupied bed quickly, shedding off the kimono and folding it up, placing it on the stand next to the plush furniture. In only a white yukata, Murasaki jumped into bed with a satisfied purr.

Murasaki enjoyed the extra few hours of slumber. _'Honestly, I was actually having a decent dream before that demon and you earl interrupted me,'_ she thought, coming out of her much needed sleep. _'At least they provided me with a comfortable bed.'_ Murasaki's eyes opened abruptly to the sounds of murmers and immediately regretted it when her temples began to pulsate because of the brightness of the sun's rays. _'Who are they talking about so early in the morning?'_

"Ugh," she muttered tiredly, flipping onto her stomach and stretching. She pressed her cheek against the soft fabric covering the bed and sighed. The bed's scent was clean and free from anything dirty. She relished it and nearly 'meow'ing in contentment. Murasaki heard someone open and close the creaky door, as well as the footfalls of the intruder making their way to her bedside. "Who's there?"

"O-Oh, she awake!" said a bright and cheery voice. Way too bright and cheery for Murasaki's liking. "I-I'm Meirin!"

"Huh?" the cat woman asked, placing a hand over her mouth to hide the fangs as she yawned. "Ah, the other maid?"

"Y-Yes I am," Meirin said shyly. Murasaki took a moment to open her dark eyes and look Meirin over. She was a pale little thing, with a blush that didn't seem to disappear. Slender and lanky, this maid looked as if she would tip over at any moment. Meirin had short violet-red hair that struck Murasaki as odd, and thick glasses that nearly completely obscured the cat woman's view of the amber eyes hiding behind them.

"I see. I am Murasaki," the woman responded. "I'm to be a new maid here. I hope I am not intruding."

"No you're not intruding!" Meirin nearly shouted, hurting Murasaki's sensitive ears.

The pain made her pause. '_Oh shoot, wasn't I suppose to hide my ears and tail from them? Great, already failing on the job_,' Murasaki thought miserably, reaching up to touch the ears. '_What the...' _On top of her head, hiding her cat ears, was a bonnet. _'When did that get here?'_ Fearfully, the cat woman glanced down at herself, finding herself in a cotton gown. _'When did I ever...? I thought I went to bed in my white yukata.'_ Eyes shot open wide and she hissed out of anger, "That snake! He undressed me last night!"

"E-Excuse me?" Meirin asked nervously.

"He did! He undressed me then redressed me in this gown! Oh, when I get my hands on him, I will wring his neck and make sure not another breath passes through his lips!"

Upon hearing the declaration, Sebastian entered with a smirk. "Miss Murasaki, it seems you have awoken on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Wrong side of the-!" Before Murasaki could finish repeating what he said, two men rushed in in a panic.

Both blushed at the state of Murasaki's dress. "W-We heard a loud commotion after M-Mr. Sebastian went in and thought something w-was wrong!" said the young looking teen. The American with the cigarette in his mouth said nothing but gulped auditably, rubbing his stubbled chin.

"I can't believe you undressed me and redressed me in this, Michaelis-sama!" Murasaki claimed, outraged. "My yukata was sufficient!"

"I just came in to inform you breakfast is ready in the kitchen," Sebastian said, ignoring the accusation. "Now Finny, Bard, and Meirin, come with me so you don't get in the way of Murasaki's morning rituals."

The demon ushered the three out and looked back long enough to give a final smirk and a chuckle before closing the door.

On the other side, Murasaki let out an undignified shriek of frustration.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I apologize for any OOCness! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**


	3. Of Fish and Utensils

**Disclaimer: I just noticed I didn't insert any disclaimers for all the chapters so far! Goodness! Well, better late than never, I always say. I don't own nor make profit off of Kuroshitsuji in any shape or form! I do not own it! The only character I own is Murasaki!**

**A/N: Big thanks to Asile3762, EffinPopTarts and weezerz2490 for reviewing! It's 'cuz of you guys I keep updating! Here's a little something to make you laugh and Asile, your question is answered here lol**

Dressing into a plain red kimono, Murasaki proceeded to plait her hair, twisting it into a bun and inserting a few hair ornaments to keep the lengthy braid up. She replaced the bonnet with the dark purple material given to her by Undertaker before following her nose to find the kitchen. The scent mostly consisted of scones and eggs, something that disinterested Murasaki. What caught her attention was the scent of fish wafting through the slightly open double doors. Stealthily, she slipped in without the notice of the three bumbling servants sitting at a worn mahogany table with equally worn mahogany chairs, enjoying the breakfast Sebastian, no doubt, prepared.

Murasaki paused for a moment, completely in awe for the massive kitchen. It was sparkling clean and she knew it must've cost a lot of money to build. It made her wonder exactly how rich her new master is. Shaking her head, she continued her mission.

The other servants were talking and laughing as Murasaki hid behind the kitchen's marble and wood island, and then dove towards the oven.

Slowly, she opened the oven door, wincing and glancing over at the loud servants when it creaked. They paid her no mind. Dark purple eyes peered in and a slow growing smile formed at her lips. Her pale hand reached into the hot oven when a voice brought her out of her mission to retrieve the oh-so-tantalizing fish.

"Stealing your own breakfast, Miss Murasaki?" Murasaki jumped, nearly yelping. She turned to face the raven demon butler and pouted, removing her hand from the scalding oven. Inwardly, she scolded herself for not sensing him when he came in.

"Is it for me?" she asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"I did just say you were stealing your own breakfast, Miss Murasaki," Sebastian told her, pulling the tray out of the oven. "So yes, it is for you." He set the tray down on the island, gesturing for the cat woman to eat.

"No fork? What am I, an animal?" Murasaki growled. "Wait! Don't answer that!" Sebastian pulled out a fork from his sleeve, smirking and the woman stared at it incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Serious about what, Miss Murasaki?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow.

"What, you mean it's normal when you randomly pull silverware out of your sleeves?" she glanced over at the servants, who nodded. "Seriously?" Again, they nodded.

"Are you going to take the offered fork or are you going to continue to gawk?" the raven demon questioned, nearly rolling his eyes.

"What else you got in there?" Murasaki demanded, looking him over. "A knife? Perhaps a spoon?"

"Either take the utensil, or you can eat with your hands like an animal," Sebastian threatened, setting the fork down beside the pan and walking away. With an eye twitch, Murasaki leapt onto the damned butler's back and began searching his coat pockets. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Murasaki!" Sebastian reached for her, but she ducked and continued to rummage through his pockets. "Please inform the Young Master that I will not be as punctual for his morning meal because of a certain infuriating woman!" he growled at the other servants.

All three servants scrambled out of the kitchen, running into each other and tripping the whole way out.

A few clangs against the stone floor signaled other metal objects exiting the butler's pockets. "Hey, lookie here! A pocket watch!" Murasaki exclaimed, but the watch was snatched from her grasp, and the woman pouted before continuing her search. At last, Sebastian got a hold of her kimono and pulled her off of himself. He held her under her arms at an arms-length away, and glared at her like a disobedient puppy.

"Miss Murasaki, that was uncalled for," Sebastian said in monotone.

"Michaelis-sama, you are a walking, talking, egotistical utensil drawer!" Murasaki laughed, legs kicking in an attempt to reach the floor.

Before the demon could retaliate, Ciel called out to him using the contract. With an inaudible sigh, Sebastian set Murasaki down and picked up a tray of scones, placing them, as well as a freshly brewed teapot of tea and tea cups onto a wheeled cart before rushing out of the room.

Murasaki tilted her head at his sudden leave. She shrugged and picked up all of the silverware off the stone floor with a smile lighting up her face. She snatched up the tray of baked fish and jumped out the open window, intending to eat the fish- and hide most of the utensils -in the garden.

**A/N: Ch. 3 is up! I had some fun writing this, and I hope y'all enjoy it! Sorry if it's OOC, but I'm trying to do my best :)) Any who, please review! It makes me sad when I don't get too many reviews! And for those who are wondering why Murasaki stuck her hand in a hot oven in the first place, I got a cat (whose name is Murasaki and yes she has black fur lol) who is willing to do anything to get food or cat nip. She even jumped off my table, ran into a cabinet and tumbled to the floor, completely missing the target of cat nip on my book shelf. (She's ohkay, so don't worry!) She'll do anything, including injuring herself to get what she wants :/**

**Also, one more thing. I won't be able to update the rest of the week. The next chapter will either be posted this afternoon, if I can finish it, or Monday. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Review please!**


	4. Of Finny and Bitter Tea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I profit off of it! I only own Murasaki!**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm not dead, I swear! Sorry for waiting so long to post again, but unfortunately I am only able to post Monday-Wednesday because I'm supposed to be packing so I can move. However, due to my utter lack of motivation to do it (And several cardboard box paper cuts later), I don't want to. I will try to post three chapters week! Anywho, I want to thank everyone for being patient! Thanks to all my reviewers who I absolutely adore! ;)) If I could I would send you cookies, awesome-sauce (which is just apple sauce with Pop-Rocks in it XD) and a digital glomp! My kitty Murasaki thanks y'all too!**

**Special thanks to: rainbowspring, KijoKuroi, EffinPopTarts, Asile3762, dyingwillbullet, TeresaJane, and kurasu! You guys are awesome!**

**On with the story!:**

Murasaki rested upon a tree branch on her stomach, finishing off the last bit of fish in the tray, leaving nothing but the fine bones. The cat woman took a moment to take in the garden. It was quite beautiful, with several different types of colorful flowers and trees, and she eyed a few birds that flitted past her resting place. _'For later,'_ she thought with a catty grin. _'I'll get them later.'_ Below her, was the blond haired servant that barged into her room that morning. He was very young looking, with the brightest and clearest blue eyes, and it vaguely reminded her of the eyes belonging to an earnest child. The cat woman gave him a once-over, judging that he was stronger than he looked. He certainly hadn't filled out, still looking to be dwindling in his early adolescent years, but he had boyishly good looks.

"What is your name?" she spoke up suddenly. The little blond jumped at her voice, accidently dropping the clippers he held in his hands and effectively cut the top of a once perfect rose bush completely off. He looked over at her, eyes wide but a large smile spread across his face when he realized who spoke. _'He looks so innocent,'_ she mused.

"I'm Finny, the gardener!" Finny replied happily.

Murasaki laughed gently at his refreshing attitude. "My name is Murasaki. I'm going to be a new maid soon."

"Oh, just like Meirin?" he asked.

She only nodded as Finny smiled wider, picking up the clippers. "Hey Finny, what is it like working here?" Murasaki asked curiously.

"It's very nice here! Mister Sebastian is hard on us, scolding us a lot, but he corrects any mistakes we make before the young master sees. The young master is kind and generous too!"

"Oh really," she said absently, thinking that he came off opposite when she first met him. "What else can you tell me about the young M-" Murasaki stopped, sensing the damned butler coming up on her current location.

"Miss Mura?" Finny asked, looking up at her in question.

"Miss Murasaki, the Young Master requests your presence in his study for afternoon tea," Sebastian told her, reddish eyes glaring into purple hued ones.

"If the Young Master wishes for my presence, then so be it," Murasaki complied, dropping down to the ground in a swift movement, bringing the tray with fish bones down with her. "Excuse me Finny, I hope to continue our conversation on a later date."

Sebastian took the tray before leading her through the expansive garden and back into the manor. The seemingly never-ending halls revealed little to nothing about her new master. They were completely bare, save for a few paintings of nature and small furniture like a table, and there were no portraits of his family hung on the walls. 'It's so empty,' she thought, following the demon in front of her.

At last, they came across the door leading to Ciel's study. Sebastian's knuckles brushed the dark wood of the door before opening it swiftly and allowing Murasaki to enter.

"Miss Murasaki," Ciel greeted. His voice was void of any emotions. Nothing betrayed what he felt except for the single cerulean eye peering at her from across the room. "Please take a seat."

She did as he said quickly. "What is this about, Phantomhive-sama? If I may ask, of course."

Ciel looked at Murasaki curiously at the title after his name, not knowing what it meant, but let it slide, moving on to the matter at hand. Sebastian began pouring the tea into porcelain tea cups and Ciel glared at him questioningly when he didn't add any sugar. "Sebastian, you don't expect me to drink this, do you?"

Murasaki bit back a snicker as Sebastian gave a pointed look her way before answering his Young Master. "Excuse the absence of sweetners, Young Master. It seems we are short on spoons at the moment."

Murasaki pulled out a single silver spoon she spared from the garden and smirked at Sebastian's outraged eyes. "If you don't mind Phantomhive-sama, I will be happy to service you before my appointed time as a maid." She wiped down the piece of silverware with a napkin and spooned out a bit of sugar before allowing it into the awaiting young master's tea. "It is a shame that a certain raven demon was unable to fulfill his master's want for a simple spoon," she said ruefully and stirred gently, keeping a smug smile at bay. She fell silent and listened to Ciel's next statement, aware that he did not thank her for her kindness. _'Brat,'_ she thought, miffed.

"As I was saying," Ciel said with a slight sigh, "If you are to work as a maid in my household, I would like to know if I am able to trust you with the safety of my manor and able to watch over it, should Sebastian and I take leave."

Sebastian stood off to the side next to his master, his form rigid in irritation. It was obvious to Murasaki that he would be seeking retribution in the near future. She just hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

"I see. By all means, ask whatever you must," Murasaki told him, picking up her tea cup. Sugar was not added to her tea, which she scolded herself for not remembering to do so, and it took all her will-power to sip elegantly and ignore the slightly bitter taste that washed over her sensitive taste buds. She was never one to drink English Tea in the first place.

"I would like to know who you are, how you came to this land," Ciel paused, "and exactly what you are."

**A/N: *Gasp!* I know I'm mean for leaving it here, but the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, I swear! I hope you all caught the little nickname Finny just gave her, 'cuz I thought it was cute... Or was it just me? Gomen for any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes or OOCness! Anyways, please review for me! I got so many great reviews that it has me bursting with joy to know a lot of you like my story so much! (Seriously, I was smiling so much my cat Murasaki stared at me like I was stupid.) I'll try to keep it up! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**


	5. Of Wars and Lords

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make profit off of Kuroshitsuji. I do own Murasaki though!**

**A/N: Yeah, I understand that this chapter lacks in anything amusing between Murasaki and Sebastian, but I think this is extremely necessary in order for you to understand a lot more about our lovely nekos past! You will also see some insight in regards to Ciel and what he feels in this chapter.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are flippen awesome! Cookies, awesome-sauce and digital glomps coming your way, my loyal reviewers! Super thanks to Asile for sending me that cyber Sebby plushie through a review! I'm totally digitally cuddling it while thinking of ways for Mura to torture him XD**

**Special thanks to: rainbowspring, Mademoissele Phantomhive, Asile3762, EffinPopTarts**

**On with the story!:**

Murasaki looked at the young boy with a slightly surprised expression. It was soon replaced with an amused smile. "Right to the point, I see," she replied. "You are asking for a lot Phantomhive-sama." Ciel said nothing, waiting for her answer. With a sigh, she continued, "The answer to the first question is simple. My name is Murasaki, second heir to Eastern Japan's Throne."

The sip of tea Ciel was currently taking, nearly spat out in surprise. Who exactly did he blindingly let into his manor? He swallowed the tea loudly. "A heir... to Eastern Japan?"

"Demon territory wise, of course," Murasaki confirmed, sipping her tea. "However, my kind does possess a certain... authority over ningen. Humans fear and hate us, despite the fact we protect them from the dangers imposed on us from the North and the South. They are blind to our kindness, unfortunately. Afterall, we do punish them quite harshly when they get out of control."

"Punish them how?" Ciel asked, almost afraid to even bring up the subject.

The cat woman's expression darkened into an eerie smile that had her long canines glint in the sunlight that poured through the windows of the study. It brought shivers up the young boy's spine. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She sobered up when she realized the fear now coating her future master's scent. The sadistic smile was replaced with one of sincere apology. "Excuse me for displaying such... unattractive behavior, Phantomhive-sama. It will not happen again."

A silent moment curled between the seated forms as Ciel willed himself to become calm. Once he judged that he was stable, and able to keep the quiver from his voice, he bid Murasaki to continue her explanation on who she was. Not only was he angry with himself for getting so worked up over the potential danger she brought up, but he was ashamed for letting his gaurd down around the woman when he knew almost nothing about her. For all he knew, she could've been a murderer behind that pleasant face. He knew now not underestimate Murasaki again. No matter how delicate she looked, she was still a cold, heartless, old demon who wished death upon those who disobeyed her kinds orders. "-like the South, who have been quite irritating as of late, and we decided to... Phantomhive-sama? Are you paying attention?" Murasaki asked, noticing the slightly glazed over dark blue eye.

"Hm?" Ciel murmered, nearly shaking his head free of thoughts.

The woman's features pinched slightly in irritation when she realized he probably missed everything she just said. "I said that the royal demons from the North and South was invading the East's territory, and eventually war broke out. The first war was about 70 years ago between the East and the North. Despite the odds, the East won with the aid of the West. However, recently there was a war between the East and the South, just under a few months ago to be exact. The East succeeded without the West's help this time."

"I find this explanation drifting off from my original questions, Miss Murasaki," Ciel pointed out.

"All of what I am saying is relevant, Phantomhive-sama. You see, not only are you able to catch a glimpse of the history of my people, which is a part of me, but you also get to see the reasoning behind my retreat from Japan and how I made it to London."

"I see. Continue then."

"This is when Undertaker comes in," Murasaki continued with a small smile. "It seems the odd man is drawn to death. He stayed within my family's castle as he finished making coffins and laid many of our dead to rest during both wars. After the last war with the South and a long, drawn-out, heated argument between my family members over who would be the next Lord of the East after my father died in that said war, I decided to leave. Since I was not needed, and my older twin brother by a few minutes was to be Lord, I followed Undertaker home. We took a boat, if you were wondering."

"It seems we are at the final question at last, are we not?" Ciel asked, leaning on the arm of his chair with his elbow and resting his cheek in his hand. "What exactly are you?"

**A/N: I'm being mean again! DX Oh well, wait til tomorrow my lovlies :)) On a different note, sorry for grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes or OOCness. This story is beta'ed by no one but me! Also, I just had a fight using Windex, Pine-Sol and paint from under the sink with my younger bro, so I think I may need to go take a shower because my skin is kinda feeling burny. Please review! It's much appreciated! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**


	6. Of Thoughts and Cats

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit off of Kuroshitsuji! I only own Murasaki!**

**A/N: Ch. 6! Woot! Sadly, this will be the last chapter for the week DX, however the rest of the week will give me plenty of time to concoct a good chapter. Again, nothing much but information and Ciel's insight for today. But at the end, I hope I pumped at least a little humor at Finny's expense. Some people may not find it funny, but imagining him running around like how I described him was an entertaining thought :D. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**TeresaJane: She meowed and rolled over onto the keyboard. I think that means a good hearted "Hello" on her part XD**

**rainbowspring: I'm so glad you liked it! I hope to put more of Mura's history in the future!**

**Asile3762: *Squee!* Sebby-kun is alone no more as long as he has Ciel-kun! Arigatogozaimashita!**

**Special thanks to: ChicagoAnimeLuver13, EffinPopTarts, rainbowspring, TeresaJane, and Asile3762! Y'all are the bestest!**

**Anyways, on with the story!:**

"Hm, what I am?" Murasaki pondered out loud, sipping her nearly empty cup of tea. "There are a few names given to us by humans and demons alike. Some quite insulting but some are glorifying. We call ourselves neko yōkai, but humans tend to label us as bake-nekos," she told Ciel sincerely with a slight shake of her head. "Honestly, it is ludicrous to have so many names for a single creature. Humans are so fickle and hard to understand, even if they are predictable." She took in a deep breath before releasing it in a bright laugh. "Though it was quite funny when a human tried labeling the great and stoic Lord Sesshoumaru of the West as an inugami. As if he'd cater to humans' wishes."

Murasaki removed the purple material hiding her ears and tail, allowing Ciel to thoroughly examine them from across his desk. His jaw clenched at the sight of them. They were unoffending to Sebastian's eyes, but to Ciel's, it was disturbing. To have a human body, yet possess animalistic features was taboo. It sent gooseflesh down his arms and legs. "What is a bake-neko?" Ciel asked through his disgust.

"Apparently we're magical creatures that can enter human's dreams, shape shift and drink lamp oil. Where they got that last detail, I have no idea. It was said that we transform into human women or men to seduce or marry the head of a house to take advantage of them. I find this extremely appalling. Tying yourself to something that will surely wilt after a hundred years or less, is just silly and pointless," Murasaki sniffed arrogantly.

_'Is that how she saw humans? Silly and pointless?'_ Ciel asked himself, uncomfortable with the demoness sitting in front of him. _'Does human life have any value to her? Does she even register that humans are living creatures at all?'_

"Though...," Murasaki said softly. "There was an occasional human or two that I found quite... enlightening. Perhaps not all ningens are brainless and silly."

"About your kind, what is the extent to your power?" Ciel questioned.

"We are able to enter human's dreams, as well as demons if we wanted to. Obviously we can shape shift-"

"Shape shift? Into what exactly?" the young boy interrupted with a curious gaze.

Murasaki glanced at Sebastian for a moment, knowing he would find this certain fact entertaining. Her purple eyes met with Ciel's blue one before setting down her tea cup on the elegant desk in front of her. Instantaneously, a raven black cat with startling purple eyes sat in Murasaki's place. She was the size of any other cat, with a sleek coat and body that was undeniably female. A purple bow and bell from before was still present on her long tail. She was a rather exotic and stunning looking cat. "Into a cat, of course," the cat replied, flicking its tail and causing the bell to jingle in response.

Sebastian's eyes went alight in amusement and awe as the beautiful creature leapt up onto the desk and lapped up the remnants of the bitter tea with a tiny pink tongue. Murasaki stretched, revealing her sharp pearly canines as she yawned before taking a seat next to Ciel's tea cup, ignoring the paperwork scattered beneath her completely, just like any other feline. "A cat," Ciel murmured, surprised his allergies didn't act up.

"Yes a cat. Aren't I pretty? I am very fond of this form myself. To complete the question earlier involving my abilities, I will have to say that we are quicker, our hearing is better and we are able to remember most of the information taught to us unlike humans. We do not have the ability to fly like most inu yōkai, but we do have the ability to use a poison whip hidden within our claws. Neko yōkai are far more keen to anything supernatural like ghosts or spirits, and are excellent hunters. We can also communicate with other cats," Murasaki listed off before jumping into her original seat and becoming her human form. She slid the purple material back into place with a sigh, unhappy to cover her ears and tail.

Taking in the given information, all Ciel could do was nod. Once again, silence filled the air as Murasaki's eyes focused on something outside. Through the glass windows, the cat woman's eyes pinpointed Finny running around like a chicken with its head cut off. She jumped up in surprise when she saw the rose bushes she had seen so prim and proper earlier in the afternoon, now roaring with the red and orange flames. How he managed to do that whilst just trimming them, she had absolutely no idea. Plumes of grey smoke filled the air, and even from her place inside she could smell the burning leaves. "Oh Kami!" Murasaki announced, eyeing the distressed blond. He had somehow managed to catch his sleeve on fire as well. "I have to help him!"

The woman rushed out the study's doors with Sebastian in tow. _'Maybe she does value human life,'_ Ciel thought, watching the scene of Murasaki throwing a bucket of water over Finny's lit arm. Sebastian began taking care of the rose bushes by putting them out as the cat woman ushered Finny inside. _'Perhaps I am wrong, in a sense.'_

**A/N: So ta-da! Sorry if it was disappointing in any way, but I hope to make more jabs at Sebastian in the next chapter or two, so please be patient! (For Grell fans, he will appear in the next couple of chapters and I will leave it up to your imagination until that particular chapter comes out to think of Mura's reaction!) For those people with sharp eyes, you may have noticed the awesome reference to Inuyasha's awesomely sexy half brother! I couldn't resist doing it, sorry! Hehe, I'm such a nerd! I also plan to play with he fact Murasaki can enter a demons dreams! Be afraid Sebastian, be very afraid! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes or OOCness! This fanfic is beta'ed by no one but I. Anyways, please review! And to Asile: You know we think a lot alike! I was thinking about her transforming Sebby-kun could play with her :) I hope you liked the part with her transforming. There will be cat play and cuddles with Sebastian in the near future! So stay tuned!**

**Please review everyone! It's what keeps me alive and spurring with new ideas! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**

**(PS: For people who enjoy Death Note and Inuyasha, I've been working on a crossover between the two called 'In The Night'. Pairing: LXKagome, of course! Ch. 7 is now up! Give it a try if you're interested! Arigatougozaimashita!)**


	7. Of Bard and Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I profit off of Kuroshitsuji. I own Murasaki, and a few OC's.**

**A/N: Gomen'nasai mina-san! I was so busy Monday with the 4th of July. (Happy late 4th of July everyone!) Please forgive me! T-T lol Here's the seventh chapter, so please enjoy!**

**A few things:**

**KijoKuroi: Thanks so much, I'm glad you loved the reference :3**

**Asile3762: Arigatogozaimashita for the Tanaka plushie! My little virtual plushie family grows with every chapter :D**

**KawaiiShortcake: Thank you for your insight on Mura! I'm glad you don't think she's a Mary-Sue and think she's charming, entertaining, feisty and loveable! Plus, I looooove your username lol It's one of my fave desserts!**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed!: rainbowspring, KijoKuroi, Asile3762, MikiNobies, watergoddesskasey, lonewolfgirl-sademo588, KawaiiShortcake! I lurves you guys and you're my inspiration to keep writing! Hurray!**

**Let me stop rambling! On with the main event!:**

Murasaki sat on top of the kitchen's counters, her long toned legs dangling over the edge. She was now sporting the new black and white French maid outfit she was to wear soon for her new cleaning job. The end of the skirt just brushed the top of her knees, leaving her to look scandalous in this day and age. A frilly head band kept most of her hair back, with the exception of a few locks of unruly hair, and kept her ears hidden underneath the lacey material. Her long black tail was curled around her leg, hiding it in the short skirts Sebastian insisted she wear. A white apron tied around her waist, just as frilly. Honestly, all the frill and lace was taking away her great warrior pride. It robbed her of her terrifying powerful stature! Her twin brother would have a fit of laughter if he ever saw her in such an attire.

Not only that, but she was forced to remove the bow and bell tied around her tail and Sebastian whisked it away from her grasp before she could put it away. _'Damn demon. Always being a pain,'_ she thought with a huff.

Murasaki pouted indignantly as Bard began to pull out ingredients for dinner, she assumed.

The scruffy American kept glancing at her and her exposed legs, murmuring things around his lit cigarette. A slow and constant stream of grey smoke drifted from the offending stick of tobacco, leaving the cat woman to wave it away with a swipe of her clawed hand. He set a de-feathered chicken onto the islands marble top, scratching at the stubble growing across his chin.

"You are Bard, correct?" Murasaki asked curiously, not bothering with honorifics.

He glanced over at her, eyes drifting to her generous bosom then to her legs. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, embarrassed and grinning sheepishly. "Yeah. You're Miss Mura, aren't ya?"

Murasaki's eyebrow rose into a questioning look. Since when had all the servants started calling her that? _'Finny could be the culprit,'_ she thought with an internal sigh. "Yes. But my full name is Murasaki no Higashi."

"Well nice to meet ya, Miss Mura," Bard greeted as she scowled at his continual use of the nickname. "Glad to have someone else helping around the manor. Mister Sebastian seems to be troubled by us whenever we mess somethin' up." The dirty blond haired cook hefted a large looking device from under the island he was working at, grinning down at it with glee.

Before Murasaki could register what it was, Bard turned the device on and allowed the erupting flames to engulf whatever fresh ingredients on the island top, leaving them to become sad and charred piles of ashes. The woman jumped, releasing an undignified scream, as she was soon covered in a thick coat of ashes.

Bard turned the device off, also covered in ashes as he scratched at his chin again, almost as if wondering why the plan of cooking the chicken with a flamethrower didn't go as well as he hoped.

"Were you trying to burn down the manor?" Murasaki shrieked, hopping down from the counter. She could feel the fur covering her tail puff up in fright and raising agitation. "That is _not_ how you cook a damn bird!"

Bard set the flamethrower down just as Sebastian drifted into the room, eyes narrowing on the guilty party. "Bardroy," he said monotonously. "Clean this kitchen immediately before I return to prepare dinner. Miss Murasaki, please come with me."

The ashen woman growled dangerously upon leaving the dirtied kitchen and stood out in the halls, trailing grime onto the carpet as she did so. "What do you need, Michaelis-sama?"

Sebastian turned to her, unaffected by her edgy tone. "I see that you've managed to already soil your uniform, even if your first day doesn't even start until tomorrow at dawn." His condescending tone left Murasaki to send a furious glare his way, but said nothing in an attempt to regain composure. The fire scare still had her fur on end. "Does the uniform fit? It seems to suit your bodice quite... well," he said smugly.

"It's fine. But may I ask why you had it tailored so short?" she asked, still peeved.

"It is the latest fashion as of late, Miss Murasaki. You must understand that working under the young master includes being presentable in all aspects," Sebastian answered with a gleam of his eyes. "Besides, I think you look delectable." His nearly crimson brown eyes trailed up her form appreciatively.

Her aura flared dangerously. "Cease ogling me, demon," she commanded haughtily. "I'm assuming you'll be fashioning Meirin's uniform just the same then?"

"Oh no, of course not. Meirin would feel terribly uncomfortable and exposed in such a uniform. The young master takes his servants concerns to heart." Murasaki's fists balled up at her side, knowing that that was indeed not the truth. Sebastian just wanted to see her squirm, and she refused to give him the satisfaction. "If you redress into your usual attire, I will tend to cleaning your uniform."

The woman's jaw clenched before raising her fist to strike the insufferable demon, but before she could do so, Sebastian stopped her by seizing her tiny wrist. "I would advise against that, Miss Murasaki," he said, but seemed to rethink the statement, a sadistic smile tugging at his lips. "However, this is the opportunity I was searching for in order to test your abilities in the battlefield." The damned demon stepped forward, leaning down to capture her heated and angry gaze. "Give it your best, my Koneko."

_'Did he just tease me with the infernal nickname Undertaker-sama gave me!'_ she hissed in her mind, wrenching her wrist free from his hold. A slow smile formed onto her petal like lips, sharp canines poking out of her mouth as it did so. "You seem to underestimate me, Michaelis-sama. I went through extensive training to kill ruthlessly, quickly and painfully as a child. You may actually lose this fight, if you're not careful."

**A/N: There you have it! Ch. 7! By the way, Mura's full name (Murasaki no Higashi) tanslates to Murasaki of the East. Murasaki actually means purple in Japanese too lol So, she officially met Bard, and saw his tendency to burn things to a crisp. Her reaction was highly appropriate, if you ask me. I would be pretty freaked out too if a random Pyromaniac started up a flamethrower in an attempt to cook the poor chicken T-T! Fight scene coming up in the next chapter! I'm still new at writing action scenes and stuff, so I hope it will be ohkay and not too amateur. Please make sure to review everyone! It makes me super happy to hear from y'all! Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	8. Of Fights and Shops

**Disclaimer: I do not profit nor do I own Kuroshitsuji in any shape, way or form! I only own Murasaki and the mysterious boy, he who shalt not be named (yet anyway)**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to say I am deeply sorry for not updating as much last week! Gomen, gomen! I am moving and updates will be slow. The authors note at the end will explain it all, so please read it! Also, I put a lot of time and effort into researching moves from Jujitsu and Kalaripayattu. Sorry if anything is wrong or misspelled, I am really sorry! I'm new at action scenes, so I hope I didn't fail!**

**A few words to my lovely reviewers!:**

**watergoddesskacey: Well, you know... I try! Lol Thanks so much :))**

**Asile3762: I love it Asile-san! Mura-Plushie will love torturing Sebby-Plushie! Arigatogozaimashita! Also, don't worry, I got your idea into account! I am now plotting how it will go. I don't know when such a chapter will go up, but it will! So count on it :))**

**TheStillDoll: Thank you so much! I too have Grammar OCD and can't read some fanfics because I get mad at the poor grammar! I think your grammar is very good too, thanks for that! I hope you update your stories soon! I'm looking forward to them!**

**poisedrose: Thanks! So glad you enjoy it!**

**TeresaJane: You are awesome! Your reviews makes me super happy, my friend!**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Anyways, on with the story!:**

Murasaki's dark purple eyes met Sebastian's crimson brown ones evenly. A moment of silence fell around them, the pair of demons arrogantly stood with smirks plastered across their faces; Murasaki's wider however. There was a sound of crashing dishes on the other side of the manor, shattering the once quiet halls and distracting Sebastian fractionally when he realized Meirin had ruined the last set of China and would have to replace them before dinner. He certainly couldn't trust any of the servants to retrieve them.

Murasaki took advantage of his distraction, taking it as an opportunity to strike first, despite it was against her nature.

Cat demons almost always waited for the opponent to strike first in order to calculate the enemies moves. Doing that, she would be able to have an advantage. Her warrior instincts kicked in as she brought her right leg up into a solid roundhouse kick to Sebastian's chest.

Snapping out of his reverie, the raven demon caught her foot with a slight pointed glare. "Playing dirty this early in the game, Miss Murasaki?"

Unable to escape from his grasp, Murasaki risked it and jumped, swinging her other leg up and slamming it under his chin. Just as she calculated, Sebastian released her foot and she landed into a crouch, hyper aware of how close she was to the raven demon.

She quickly jumped back as Sebastian's loafer clad foot nearly connected with her side. "Is there any other way to play, Michaelis-sama?" Murasaki blocked the punch he threw her way with her forearm and threw her weight into the next blow.

Sebastian caught the cat woman's fist with his other hand and smirked down at her. "Reverse twist punch? Using such a amateur move of Jujitsu on a demon like myself? I feel a bit slighted, Miss Murasaki."

To escape his hold, Murasaki thrust her hand towards the ground and twisted it so she knew Sebastian would feel the pain. The cost? She hurt herself in the process. Her wrist ached in protest and she slid back when she received a kick in the gut courtesy of the raven demon. "As you should be. It was _meant_ to be an insult," she grunted, clutching her stomach. _'I'm going to feel that in the morning,'_ she moaned in her thoughts. She stood, glaring at the raven as she recovered and out of retaliation, she switched tactics. Murasaki's fingers curled into a sort of clawing form, holding them out in front of her and bent her knees parallel to her shoulders.

The form, Sebastian recognized, was the Cat Form from the ancient fighting style Kalaripayattu. His brow creased when he saw she changed fighting styles so easily. She was truly an excellent warrior and very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, from what he observed so far.

He brought himself into a casual stance, sensing and hearing Meirin running and tripping through the halls to find him. They would have to continue his "test" on a later date.

Murasaki straightened, fixing her head dress and glared at Sebastian as Meirin clattered in. Finny joined them, crying about the garden and Bard burst through the kitchen doors just as another explosion sounded, covering his back with even more debris and ash, and his hair was now in a strange puff-do that would unknowingly become a major hit hairstyle in America in the next century.

"T-The garden Mr. Sebastian! A-All the plants died!" Finny cried.

"M-Mr. S-S-Sebastian! I b-broke the China a-again!" Meirin exclaimed, blushing.

"Yeah, the uh, the kitchen won't be ready to cook in on time...," Bard admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose before lashing out orders. "Meirin, clean the broken China. How many times have I told you to carry one at a time? Bardroy, begin cleaning the kitchen as quickly as possible. Finny, I will assist you with straightening the garden. Miss Murasaki, please wash up and redress in your normal attire so you can go into town and replace the broken China. I will give you money to pay with. We must hurry, the McQuillen's will be arriving soon."

"Wait, I'm not a maid until-" Murasaki trailed off, seeing the servants rush off. Sebastian placed money in her hands and followed Finny out towards the gardens before she could protest. She smirked though, when she saw a good amount of ashes on the raven's suit because of their recent fight. "Baka," she laughed.

* * *

><p>Murasaki had refused taking a carriage merely because she knew she'd be able to get to and from London easier and faster. The middle-aged man in a strange bubble form named Tanaka had not argued with her choice, thankfully. He just sipped his tea and chuckled as she set off. "What an odd old man," she murmured, now walking a cobblestone path through London. People gave her strange looks for the obsidian kimono she wore and eyed the material covering her ears in confusion.<p>

Sebastian had suggested a shop that was located near the Undertakers shop, so it would be easy enough to spot. Entering the shop, she heard a jingle of a bell, signaling her arrival to the shop owners. The shop was musty and dimmed, mostly because dark curtains were drawn closed, keeping everyone shut out. Dust covered everything in a thick blanket, and Murasaki could see cobwebs glistening in the candle light. She sneezed, shaking her head and waving at the air with her hand in an attempt to dispel the thick dust hanging about. Expensive porcelain dishes and tea cups lined the equally dusty shelves, diminishing the once elegant dishes' looks. She looked over the sets thoughtfully, having no idea what she should choose.

A boy with silvery blond hair sat at an old looking desk in the back of the shop, drawing. He could not have been more than 14 years old, yet he seemed to be alone in the shop. "Hello? Are your parents in, young one?" Murasaki asked, nearing the desk. She certainly hoped she was in the right shop.

Without looking up, the boy answered her, "My parents are dead, Miss."

"Oh, my apologies. Are the owners in then?" she rephrased quickly.

"No," he said.

"When will they be?" Murasaki asked.

The boy shrugged, "Perhaps never."

"Will you be able to handle their business in their place?" She was beginning to lose her already thin patience with the boy.

"Maybe."

Murasaki rolled her eyes at the lack of an answer and found herself looking over the fine dishes before selecting a set randomly, hoping it was alright. They were the least dusty and didn't have any cracks at the edges like some of the other sets. "How much?" She looked over at the boy and absent mindedly wiped at the shelves with a grimace. Apparently the owners don't clean regularly.

She received no answer. With a sigh, Murasaki tossed the bag of money on the desk he worked at, spilling a few coins onto the worn wood and he looked up at last.

He had grey eyes that seemed dull and lifeless as he met her gaze silently. He was pale, which wasn't uncommon amongst people in London and had a little crescent scar over his right brow. He was actually quite adorable and lanky, like Finny, but when he grew older, he'd become quite a handsome fellow, she knew. His eyes widened in awe and Murasaki turned away, waving casually as she began to walk to the front of the shop. "Well, it was a pleasure. Have a good afternoon," she called over her shoulder. The bell 'ding'ed as she left, the old wooden door closing behind her. She was glad to get out of the shop, the fresh air filling her lungs, free of infuriating dust.

It was a mere 3 minutes of walking before Murasaki heard someone rushing after her. She spun to meet the grey eyes of the boy from the store she had just left. "What's your name Miss?"

"Murasaki no Higashi," she answered curiously, looking down at the boy. He only stood as tall as her shoulders, after all.

"Could you... Could you model for me?"

"Model for you?" Murasaki repeated, brows puckering at the strange request. "I can't right now. I must deliver these back to the Phantomhive Manor right away, or else the earl will become quite cross with me." The boy deflated, eyes set on his shoes. "But, I suppose I can some other time." A bright smile made it's way on the boys face as he said his thanks and scrambled off to return to the poor excuse for a shop. Shaking her head at the ludicrous request, Murasaki turned and began walking down the path to the edges of London.

"Do strange people seek me out on purpose, or is this just a twisted and elaborate plan set by the Kami's to get me running back home to the East?" Murasaki wondered out loud, receiving strange looks from passerbys. She smiled wide, sharp canines glinting and people gave her a wide berth of space, eyes wide in fright, as she continued her trek through town. "Hehe, maybe it's my own fault. I am the strange one, after all."

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Ch. 8 of Murasaki Koneko-sama! Yay! I still feel bad for not updating on time or being unable to deliver as quickly... I'm moving, so I have to spend a lot of time packing and moving. I don't really know when I'll be able to update, since the internet won't be hooked up and I can't exactly do it all from my Droid. (It'd be totally cool if I could though. Updates would be probably made every day!) So Gomen'nasai! Please be patient and understanding, dear readers. For I will not abandon this fanfic and plan on finishing it! Right now, I will have to say that updates will probably be done once or twice a week until I officially move (in a few weeks) and it may take a week or two to settle everything. Arigatogozaimashita! Moving is hectic! Any who, I hope you enjoyed the action scene, sorry it was short or if I failed, but I'm still trying to expand my writing, including the action genre. Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**

**(P.S. Sorry for any grammatical, spelling or OOC mistakes! This story is beta'ed by no one but I! Also, my 16th birthday is on Wednesday! Yay!)**


	9. Of Spats and Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I own only Murasaki.**

**A/N: Alright. Well, I re-read the chapters I posted thus far and have come to realize I made Murasaki a little too Mary-Sue. (Yes, I intended to make her **_**seem**_** a little "perfect") However, the reason behind this is because of her life as a demon from a powerful family. Of course she'd have to excel in several things and fight well, coming from her leniage. There is also another reason, one of which I can not tell you without spoiling part of the story! Also, the several chapters I posted was spanned over only 2 days in the story, so Murasaki wasn't exactly there long enough for anyone to point out flaws. Her character flaws are soon to come, I promise! But it won't be an outright thing. I'm sorry if I tended to drift too far as a Mary-Sue writer, because those were definitely not my intentions! I hope you continue to enjoy and excuse the Mary-Sue-ness until I can get the story to where I want it. When I do that, major things will be happening. Arigatou!**

**A few words:**

**Asile3762- Hurray! Finny Plushie! Arigatogozaimashita!**

**Sabrina Bane- Woo! Android user! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**LovelyWickedDescet- Thank you for the advice! I checked out the guide by Zoni and it helped a lot! Hopefully I'll be able to do better in the future.**

**Special thanks to: watergoddesskasey, Sabrina Bane, LovelyWickedDescet, rainbowspring, Asile3762, KhAeL and Teresa Jane! Thank you for your support, advice and suggestions!**

**On with the story!:**

Sebastian stared down at another silver spoon hidden within the elegant water feature. It was the tenth utensil he found in the once beautiful garden!

Something glinted in the evening sun and Sebastian followed its gleam until coming across a fork and a knife in what seemed to be a squirrel nest. Stuffing the eating utensils into his coat pocket, he returned to his duty cleaning the wrecked garden.

Finny did quite a number on it this time. They both would have to trim all the burned hedges and fill in the various holes in the flower beds. It really made Sebastian wonder how the hell a single human could destroy so much! It wasn't like taking care of a garden was all that hard. _'Humanity. The ultimate destroyer of all things...'_ Sebastian thought absently._ 'And they say I'm a monster.'_

Stifling a sigh, he picked up a shovel and began filling in the holes located near the Hydrangeas flowers, which had miraculously survived the mayhem Finny caused.

Sebastian pulled out his silver pocket watch after finishing his task and clicked it open to see the time. "Not a moment too late," he murmured with a smirk. "Finnian, please stay away from the garden for the time being. You are relieved from your duties for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked, eyes innocently wide.

"Yes. I am sure."

Finny shuffled off, leaving the demon butler to rush to his next destination: The kitchen. It was still a wreck when he arrived. Suppressing the urge to kill the insufferable American, Sebastian sent Bard off on his way and as soon as Sebastian was sure the _head chef_ was gone, he began to clean vehemently until it shined and proceeded to pull out the needed ingredients for dinner. Murasaki entered not soon after, setting down a new set of China and dusting them off one by one using a stray rag from the counter.

"So... Here, I suppose," she muttered, turning to leave.

"Miss Murasaki," the raven butler called before she could get to the door. "The young master expects you to join the evening meal with the McQuillens and himself. You are still a guest, until the next morning after all."

Murasaki whirled around, growling. "Excuse me? I don't think so. I wish not to socialize with ningen! I refuse!"

Sebastian raised a brow at her outburst. "You can not. You are a guest of this manor as of for now, and if the master expects to dine with you, then you are expected to attend. It is common courtesy to dine with the person providing you room and board. After all, we aren't animals."

The cat woman's lips pressed into a fine line. He had struck a nerve, and he sure as hell knew it too. "Fine. But I will not wear those constricting dresses you Englishmen find attractive," she hissed. "Those things are death trap abominations."

* * *

><p>Meirin carefully set up the dining room table. Using Sebastian's advice for once, she took each dish one at a time and straightened the room with a speculative eye. She noticed one side of the cream colored table cloth was uneven, and she bit her lip nervously.<p>

She knew she should start over and take down all the dishes she already placed on the table, but the McQuillens were to arrive soon, and if she was not finished before the evening meal... Well, let her just say it wouldn't be the greatest meeting with the Young Master.

Meirin took the edge of the soft table cloth and slowly pulled at it, looking over at the other side of the table to ensure it was even all around. Finding it acceptable, she released her hold on the material. Meirin glanced over at the dishes and her eyes widened when she saw a fine porcelain dish perched precariously on the edge of the table. It tilted and began to fall.

Quickly, Meirin squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to see yet another set of China ruined by her hands. When she did not hear a crash, she opened her eyes slowly, half expecting to see the visage of her hero Sebastian. What she didn't expect, was the Japanese soon-to-be maid Murasaki.

"M-M-Miss M-Murasaki...!" Meirin studdered, eyes wide.

Murasaki stared at the dish she caught in her pale hand and looked it over for any damage. "You are a very... clumsy maid, are you not?"

"W-What?"

Murasaki's dark purple eyes met Meirin's bespeckled ones. "I said you were a clumsy maid." Meirin's mouth went agape, at a loss for words. "Have I offended you?" the cat continued curiously, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. "It was not my intention. I merely would have been displeased if I were to have to go out for another set of China. And Michaelis-sama would not be joyous upon hearing of yet another mistake on your part. He would be quite the opposite, actually."

Meirin's eyes widened, horrified. For the first time in a long while, a strange heat erupted within her chest, tightening when she stared at the woman in front of her. _'Am I...'_ The heat intensified when Murasaki smirked. _'Am I mad with Ms. Murasaki?'_

"P-Please don't tell him," Meirin pleaded. A grimace graced the young maids lips as she said this. "I didn't mean to make another mistake." The last remark came out bitterly, surprising Meirin at her biting tone.

Murasaki pretended to think about what she was going to do and shrugged. "I suppose word does not have to reach Michaelis-sama."

"T-Thank you, Miss Murasaki."

The demoness set the delicate plate down onto the table cloth clad table, and looked over Meirin with a calculating gaze. Murasaki crossed her arms and sniffed the air indignantly. "I must ready myself for the McQuillen's arrival. Please, continue what you were doing prior to my appearance. And do be more careful. We wouldn't want anymore _accidents_ to take place."

Meirin unconsciously shuddered as Murasaki whirled away quickly and gracefully exited the room. Something about that purple eyed woman was dangerous and unsettling to her. She didn't understand why she felt what she did, but she could say it was an unpleasant and frustrating feeling. She also didn't like the way Sebastian paid more attention to the unwanted female.

Meirin knew it was ridiculous though. She herself was just a silly maid, and Sebastian... Well, he was just perfect.

The flames in Meirin's chest quelled after a moment and she took in a deep wavering breath, pressing a hand over her heart. "What is going on with me?"

**A/N: Ohkay, so as you can see, I made Meirin a little fierce. The thing is, when anyone is pushed in just the wrong way, they get sharp-tongued. I get the same way when someone comments about my shortness (especially from another girl). And you may wonder why Meirin seems OOC, since Sebastian often reprimands her and comments about her inferiority, but honestly she's getting scolded and being threatened by another female! There is a difference when they are the only two women in the house, so naturally there would be a bit of tension to be better. Their interaction is simply an implication of jealousy and bitter feelings (We don't really see Meirin get 'angry', per se. So sorry if you find her reaction OOC or anything.) on both Meirin's and Murasaki's parts. Also, you may have noticed Murasaki being bitchy and, well, catty. This is just her reaction to her and Sebastian's conversation from earlier. Aided with the fact that she doesn't particularly **_**like **_**humans all that much and used to them cowering at her feet, it's different when she has to work with and for them.**

**Any who, as you can see, I didn't update last week 'cuz I moved! Hurray! Thanks for wishing me Happy Birthday, you guys are great! Please review and give me your thoughts. I look forward to reading them. Arigatogozaimashita mina-san! Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


End file.
